El tío que no sabía que tenía
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Harry es enviado por los Dursley con otro de sus tíos llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi antes de empezar el quinto año en Hogwarts sin contar que ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts. Ese tío que creyo como los Dursley resulto ser un muchacho apenas y 2 años mayor que el, ¿Qué aventuras vivirá Harry con su tío?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni Harry Potter me pertenecen**

-¡Harry Potter!

Bajo las escaleras al ser llamado nuevamente por el tío Vernon, no era su culpa, no todos los días te llega una carta del ministerio de magia diciendote que acabas de se expulsado de la escuela de magia y hechizería Hogwarts.

Hace no mas de dos horas, al apuntar con su varita a Dudley, unos dementores les habían atacado y a el no le había quedado más remedio que atacar, ni a Dudley ni a el les había pasado algo, pero al parecer el ministerio de magia se había enterado, y le habían mandado una carta de que estaba expulsado de la escuela

-¿Si?

-Estoy harto de esto, estoy harto de aquí, o si muchacho, te irás de esta casa.

-¿Qué?

-El tercer hermano, un tonto y bueno para nada sin duda alguna, de una madre japonesa, tsk sin embargo era normal, creo que esa es la única razón para darle respeto, de todas maneras seguro te recibirá si yo se lo pido.- esta vez hablo Petunia

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron detener la ¨conversación¨ que tenían.

-Espero que no sea es gigante de nuevo, sería un deshonor entregarte a Tsunayoshi siendo que regresaras a esa escuela

-Padre, madres, estos tontos tocaron la puerta

-¡Tu-

-Maa maa Gokudera, recuerda lo-

-Si ya lo que dijo el décimo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- exclamó Vernon

Ambos se quedaron analizando a Harry

Los chicos aparentaban tener a lo mucho 16 años, uno de ellos tenía cabello color plata un poco largo y con un gracioso peinado de pulpo, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, llevaba una camisa roja y traje negro con zapatos y corbata del mismo color. Su tez era de color pálido, era un poco bajo pero no para exagerar

El otro chico tenia cabello corto de color negro, sus ojos eran de color pardo, había una tonta sonrisa en su cara, vestía igual que el anterior con la única diferencia de que su camisa era de color azul, y llevaba una katana.

-Sentimos no haber avisado que veniamos, Sr. Dursley, somos guardianes del B... de Tsunayoshi Sawada nos pidio que vinieramos a recoger a su sobrino

Esta vez hablo una chica que aparentaba los 14 años de edad, tenía cabello de color violeta y su ojo disponible era del mismo color, el otro era tapado por un parche con estampado de calavera, tenía una camisa color indigo, tenía un saco de color negro al igual que su falda, sus botas le llegaban a la rodilla.

-¿Por que el pediría eso?.- pregunto Petunia

-El décimo supo que lo enviarían con el

-¿Y como sabría el eso?

-Sencillo, el décimo considera que Harry Potter debía ser una molestia

-¡Perfecto! Por algo siempre me agrado tu hermano Petunia, Potter ve a hacer tus maletas

Harry obedeció, así que esa era la clase de persona con la que viviría de ahora en adelante, sabía que no se podía fugar, ya había sido suspendido por uso de magia en presencia de un muggle no tenía a donde ir. Recogio lo poco que tenía que en realidad no era mucho y bajo, el tipo de ojos ambar le ayudo con su maletero de Hogwarts que mantenía lo que iba a usar en ese año, lo cual al parecer tendría que vender, ya que resultaba que regresaría a su vida de antes, solo que con otro tío.

Los famosos guardianes se despidieron de Vernon y Petunia y lo hicieron caminar hasta la otra esquina donde los esperaba una limousina.

-No tienen que hacer esto, denme mis cosas y desaparece de su vista.- dijo Harry confundiendo a los guardianes

-¿por que querríamos que desaparecieras? Tsuna seguro nos mataba.- dijo el oji pardo

-Seamos sinceros, no quiero regresar a una vida tan monotona, podría ser un vago en el mundo mágico, además ese famoso tío seguramente ni me quiere recibir

-Estas muy equivocado, el décimo no es esa clase de persona, nos mando por ti, y nos dijo que dijieramos esa palabras a los Dursley

-No entiendo porque querrías ser un vago en el mundo mágico, siendo que recibiras una excelente educación en Hogwarts.- dijo el oji pardo.- por cierto soy Yamamoto Takeshi, el es Gokudera Hayato y ella es Chrome

-¿no es esa clase de persona? no entiendo como se junta con los Dursley entonces, y sobre lo otro, fui expulsado de Hogwarts

-Se lleva con ellos, porque Lily le pidio que te protegiera, y no te hagas tan rápido, el boss consiguio que el ministerio suspendiera tu expulsión hasta después de tu audiencia


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza… tuve unos cuantos problemas, en cuanto castigos, que mi musa se murió, pero ya regrese y espero quedarme aquí por un buen rato.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron, le dieron al ¨favorite¨ o al ¨follow¨ me hicieron realmente feliz!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenecen, pero se vale soñar.**

**¿Comenzamos?**

Harry sabía que el tío Vernon era el dueño de una empresa de taladros, y por ende tenía más oportunidad que los demás ingleses. Sabía que sus padres de estar vivos también tendrían mayor beneficio que los demás ingleses, y sabía que la molesta hermana del tío Vernon igual.

Pero jamás creyó que la fortuna de la familia pudiese llegar a tal grado; su Tío¨ Tsuna, había demostrado tener una gran modesta al mandar a sus ¨guardianes¨ en una limousina por él, pero el hecho de que tuviera un andén privado en el aeropuerto, y un jet de última generación era algo que jamás se imaginó.

Habían sido más de 3 horas en que habían despegado y ya habían entrado al territorio italiano, más específicamente en Sicilia, y lo curioso es que no se detuvieron en ningún aeropuerto, o claro que no, resultaba también que su tío tenía la mansión más grande en toda Europa, tal vez incluso más grande que el castillo de Hogwarts. Y obviamente tenía donde aterrizar dicho Jet, a lado de los helicópteros, carros de carrera, camionetas mounstro y demás, vaya que su tío era increíblemente rico.

Al llegar a la mansión lo estaban esperando, un hombre castaño, con cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, de grandes ojos color chocolate, de tez blanca y con un traje que estaba seguro costaba más que la casa del tío Vernon.

Ese, según Yamamoto, era su tío Tsuna.

-¡Me había preocupado! Se tardarón un poco más de lo normal.

La voz de su tío era armoniosa, más que incluso la de Dumbledore

-¡Lo siento décimo! ¡Los Dursley se tardarón demasiado en abrir la puerta!

-Tranquilo Hayato, no pasa nada.- su tío suspiro y les regalo una sonrisa a todos, hasta que lo diviso a el y se acerco teniéndole la mano.- Bienvenido Harry, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu supuesto tío.- anuncio el castaño dándole una sonrisa

-Espera, ¿supuesto tío? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Bueno… en realidad no soy hermano de tu madre.

¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Ven sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación y de paso te explicaré que sucedió.

Y Harry, decidió seguirlo.

_En realidad yo tengo 34 años, aunque tengo la apariencia de tener 16, esto se debe a una antigua maldición de la mafia._

_Cuando yo tenía catorce, los verdaderos catorce, fui seleccionado como el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, enviarón a un arcobaleno, el arcobaleno del sol a darme tutoría._

_Un arcobaleno es la persona poseedora de dicha llama que es el más poderoso, en este caso Reborn. Los jefes de las familias mafiosas se denominan como cielo, tiene seis guardianes la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube, el rayo, el sol y la niebla… en mi caso tengo siete, dos son niebla y para serte sincero son más mis amigos que mis guardianes._

_Hubo varios conflictos entre familias mafiosas que tuvimos que afrontar, pero cuando cumplí quince años se presente Kawahira, el creador, por así decirlo de los arcobaleno, anunciando un concurso, el arcobaleno tenía derecho a escogersu equipo, y el arcobaleno del equipo que ganará tendría la oportunidad de regresar a su forma original._

_Poco tiempo después descubrimos que en realidad el propósito de Kawahira era destruir a los arcobalenos y descubrir quienes eran los más aptos para ocupar su lugar, así que nos unimos todos los equipos para evitar esto… al final nos confeso que quería volver a la décima generación Vongola la nueva generación de arcobalenos, los vongola somos nosotros Harry, como sea, Bermuda, el creador de Vendicare, fue el que dio la idea de mantener dicho poder encerrado en Víndice y dejar a los arcobalenos libres._

_Sin embargo el poder no tardo en reclamar un portador, y tuvimos que arriesgarnos a ser los arcobalenos, estuvimos cuatro años buscando una solución, hasta que el noveno nos llevo con Dumbledore y el nos presto a sus dos mejores ex-estudiantes; Lily y James._

_Ellos trabajaron arduamente por un año hasta que lograron deshacer la maldición, unos cuantos meses después tu madre modifico la memoria de Petunia y Vernon para hacerles creer que siempre fui el hermano menor de ambas, cuando le pregunte porque me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del mago tenebroso._

-¿Por eso es que eres el tío del que nunca, jamás, jamás había oído hablar?

-Exactamente.- Tsuna, como le llamaban sus guardianes se rasco la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.- bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Tienes algún traje de gala?

-No… casi siempre estaba encerrado en el ático de mis tíos… y solo tengo las gabardinas de Hogwarts, ¿Por qué?

-Conseguí que se suspendiera tu expulsión, pero a cambio tienes que asistir a una audiencia…. Necesitarás un traje.- el castaño miro su reloj.- será mejor que tomemos nuestro vuelo de una vez, Hibari-san ¿Estan listas ya mis maletas?

-Si carnívoro.- aquel hombre de cabello negro le causaba mala espina, pero confió en su ¨tío¨

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos apoyar a Harry en su audiencia.

-Me niego a estar rodeado de tantos herbívoros.

-Hibari-san, no fue una pregunta fue una orden.- el aura de su ¨tío¨ había cambiado, ahora presentaba una figura prepotente; el aura de un jefe.

-Tch….

Los guardianes a los que ya había conocido, el llamado Hibari, un ¨chico¨ llamada Ryohei sumamente hiperactivo, un niño llamado Lambo y una cabeza de piña que se parecía a la chica Chrome ahora les acompañaban también, su ¨tío¨ le había dado las indicaciones de subirse a una camioneta sumamente lujosa y de la propia marca de Vongola, mientras que Gokudera manejaba y Yamamoto iba como copiloto. Los otros 5 jovénes (entre comillas claro) habían abordado otra camioneta y ahora se encontraba rumbo a Venecia. No podía creerlo… el río apestaba a aguas sucias, pero el resto, era como siempre se imponía Italia al mundo.

Cuando se estacionaron en frente de un gran edificio, jamás creyo que sería una tienda para hombres, pues más bien parecía un salón de fiestas… o de esos salones que rentaban los grandes diseñadores para que sus modelos desfilarán a lo grande sus nuevos diseños.

Denotaba que era para puros millonarios, y si no fuese porque su tío conocía a todas las personas que estaban comprando un nuevo traje, jamás se hubiese imaginado que sería una tienda para jefes mafiosos, una empleada de nombre Carol, fue quien les atendió. Su tío tenía un gusto complicado, rechazo cerca de 13 trajes y pidió que se modificará el que había seleccionado, al preguntarle porque, simplemente contesto que si su ¨sobrino¨ no tenía apariencia de pertenecer a Vongola, Reborn lo mataría; literalmente.

Después de las compras regresaron a la mansión y sin tiempo de nada más, abordarón un avión con destino a la Hogsmeade, no sabía como aterrizarían sin llamar la atención.

_**En la negra oscuridad,**_

_**Una sonrisa malevóla pude vislumbrar.**_

_**Sangre corría por el rostro**_

_**De aquel ente rencoroso.**_

_**Una aventura espera al mago**_

_**Más no haremos spoiler, eso es malvado.**_

Para su sorpresa, su tío decidio que sería mejor aterrizar como si fueran personas normales, en el aeropuerto y de ahí siguieron usando las camionetas de Vongola, hacía una zona residencial.

En medio de dos edificos, los esperaban el profesor Alasto Moody, un hombre de tez negra y una mujer.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Alastor.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Sawada, la última vez que te ví, tu tutor nos disparo a todos.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento.

-Como sea, bienvenido Harry.- dichas estas palabras murmuro un hechizo inentendible para Harry y ambos edificios empezaron a separarse, sin que la gente que los habitaba se diese cuenta de ello y en medio de ambos, había una entrada secreta.

Dicha entrada era sumamente tenebrosa.

No le daba confianza

**¡Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas esas personitas que siguen este fic! Hubó un comentario por ahí que me peocupo, no te preocupes, por más que me tarde jamás abandonaré la historia, y espero que el siguiente capítulo salga mejor; no estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo.**

**¡Viaje bueno!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Harry Potter ni KHR me pertenecen.**

Harry estaba aburrido, podía jurar que estaba a punto de morir por ello. El jet privado se estaba tomando su tiempo mientras esperaban a los demás guardianes de su tío, además de que su tío había desaparecido misteriosamente y el tutor de este estaba dormido en el asiento frente a él. Se enderezó en su asiento y se tomó unos segundos para pensar que era lo que tenía permitido y que era lo que no. Supuso que no le castigarían si caminaba y exploraba el jet por unos minutos… no lo harían si en verdad no eran como los Dursley.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el tutor en realidad no estaba dormido, le estaba siguiendo con la mirada, seguramente analizando cada movimiento que hacía. Tenía unos ojos color ónix que le ponían nervioso y le hacían sentir mal por su vida, como si estuviese peligrando.

-¿A dónde vas, estúpido Harry?

Ok… definitivamente con el tutor no podía meterse.

-M-me pregunta si podrías recorrer el jet en lo que llegan…

-Hmn

Tomó eso como el permiso para hacerlo, pues el sicario se dio la vuelta y se tapó la mirada con la fedora.

Empezó a caminar, recorriendo cada objeto con la mirada y tocándolo. Ese lugar era fabuloso, pero de alguna u otra manera seguía temiendo que fuese solo un muy buen sueño, que en cuanto despertara siguiera en su acabado cuarto en casa de los Dursley. Se asomó por la ventana, fue entonces cuando divisó a su tío besando a una hermosa aeromoza, no se lo creyó… su tío no se veía precisamente de esa manera. Decidió seguir caminando, más tarde intentaría preguntarle a su tío de la manera más discreta que pudiese.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos antes de que su tío abordara el jet de cuenta nueva siendo seguido por varios ruidos estruendosos, comprendió la razón, cuando a los pocos segundos, vio que los guardianes de este habían llegado por fin.

-Harry, será mejor que tomes asiento.

-Si…

Siguió a su tío, y se sentó a su lado, en frente del sicario, todos los guardianes se sentaron también, el viaje no podía decir que fue tranquilo, porqué los guardianes e su tío se la pasaron peleando todo el camino, pero no fue mucho tiempo cuando pudo divisar de nueva cuenta las calles de Inglaterra, sin embargo, su tío no le estaba llevando al castillo de Hogwarts, ¿Por qué?

-¿A dónde vamos, si puedo preguntar?

-Oh, tienes una audiencia, así que primero iremos con… algunas personas, después a la audiencia y dependiendo del resultado de esta iremos al castillo

Asintió y decidió seguir viendo hacia la ventana, ya había oscurecido allí, así que se imaginó la hermosa mansión donde vivía su tío, se preguntó… ¿Se vería tan bonita como Hogwarts en estos momentos?

Su aterrizaje fue anunciado y una vez dicho se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya estaban en tierra, ni siquiera lo había sentido. Recordaba cómo se movían los aviones turbulentamente cuando tocaban tierra puesto, que en una de esas veces en que la apestosa anciana no había podido cuidarlo, el tío Vernon se vio obligado a llevarlo con él a un viaje de negocios en América, si no mal recordaba, en Perú.

Se levantó y tomó su chaqueta cuando sintió la paciente mirada de su tío sobre él, y salieron del jet en un silencio agradable, las camionetas ya les esperaban y los guardianes y tutor solo esperaban que su jefe bajara y subiese a una para poder subir ellos. Tsuna, como se le había sido permitido llamarle por no ser su verdadero tío, le dio una pequeña señal para que le siguiera, y esta vez solo iban ellos dos solos en la camioneta. Quiso bajar la ventanilla y ver cuál sería el orden de los demás, pero tuvo miedo de verse mal frente a los ojos de su ahora tutor legal. Por lo que se limitó a únicamente ponerse su cinturón de seguridad y contemplar de nueva cuenta el camino.

Poco a poco sintió como el sueño le ganaba, bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que el sueño terminara para dar paso a la continuación de la pesadilla.

…_**.Harry Potter, ha sido usted acusado de utilizar la magia, en presencia de un Muggle…..**_

Tsuna no podía hacer más que mirar con ternura y nostalgia al hijo de aquellos que le habían liberado de su maldición, el cual había caído dormido como un costal de papas. Regresó su vista a su netbook, tenía que terminar unos documentos que debía firmar y enviarle a Dino, cuando sintió como la culpa se aglomeraba de nueva cuenta en su pecho, llevó su mano a su boca y empezó a mordérsela con tanta fuerza que le fuese permitido liberar el dolor que sentía. Seguía sintiendo que la muerte de ambos era cosa suya

¡Pero en verdad que no lo era! ¡Él se había ofrecido a custodiar personalmente a los padres del chico cuando supo que el mago tenebroso estaba persiguiendo a los mejores magos y que además se opusieran a sus deseos, pero Lily y James habían rechazado fervientemente su oferta declarando que estarían perfectamente bien, gran mentira!

La noticia de que el temido Voldemort iba en camino a casa de sus amigos llegó a sus oídos demasiado tarde, justo cuando él había llegado, Severus Snape iba saliendo de la casa, aterrorizado en cuanto notó la presencia de Tsuna, y apresurándose a explicar el porqué de su presencia, Tsuna le había prometido que nunca le diría nada al joven Potter.

Entró a la casa, rectificando que el mago tenebroso había hecho acto de presencia, puesto que en la casa, el único ser con vida era Harry. Quien lloraba por la atención de su mamá, esa noche Tsuna se había quedado en vela durmiendo y cuidando del bebé esperando a que el cuidador de Hogwarts Hagrid, llegase a recoger al niño que sobrevivió.

Volvió en si al ver que afuera de su ventana, Alastor Moody y unos cuantos magos de quienes desconocía su existencia y seguía valiéndole un reverendo pepino le saludaron. Se apresuró a despertar a Harry, quien solo siguió sus órdenes de que se bajara del vehículo y le siguió dentro de la sala de reuniones secreta donde estaban. Una vez adentro, el muchacho por fin se había despabilado cuando, según lo que sabía Tsuna, sus dos mejores amigos aparecieron frente a él. Hermione Granger y Ron Wesley, si su memoria no le fallaba.

Dejo que su ¨sobrino´ se fuera con ambos a la habitación de arriba, donde según le había explicado Molly Wesley, estaban todos los jóvenes. Dejo sus sentidos alertas, pues seguramente los jóvenes intentarían escuchar de lo que conversaban, ahora sí que como dicen ¨Un ojo al gato y otro al garabato¨ La reunión fue pesada, Sirius, el padrino de Harry, le había saludado con felicidad y le había agradecido que por fin hubiese sacado a su ahijado de esa casa de locos, a lo que Tsuna, aun siendo el jefe en que se había convertido, reaccionó sonrojándose y asegurando que no era nada, que después de todo, un tío siempre vería por el bienestar de sus sobrinos cuando sus padres faltaran.

Tsuna estaba tan concentrado en la oreja que los jóvenes habían invocado, que prestó poca atención a lo que decían, solo escuchando dos palabras que le aterraron y le enojaron a la vez.

_Lord Voldemort_

Dedujo rápidamente que sus malditos magos tenebrosos lo habrían traído ya de vuelta a la vida, y estaría casando a Harry. Estaba decidido, mientras él estuviese vivo, no dejaría que Harry tuviese la misma suerte que sus padres. Además, de que ya razonándolo bien, si moría… ¿Cómo se aseguraría de que su madre tuviese un mundo seguro con esos mortífagos haciendo lo que quisiesen en todo momento? Recordó entonces el asunto de la oreja, pero cuando volteó ya no estaba, se excusó levantándose, usando la excusa de que requería usar el sanitario de manera urgente. Temía que los jóvenes hubiesen podido escuchar por completo lo que estaban diciendo, pero para su eterna felicidad, un gato, de la chica Hermione, había capturado el artefacto de espionaje.

Usó sus habilidades como encantador de animales y consiguió que el animal le diera la oreja, se encaminó hacia arriba, a la habitación de los jóvenes y tocó tres veces.

Se oyó como los jóvenes murmuraban mientras se cambiaban rápidamente de posición y lugar antes de que pudiese tener el permiso de entrar.

-_Adelante._

Al parecer Harry le había reconocido, bueno, no dudaba que de entre todos los mayores en la sala el fuese el único que tuviese la decencia de tocar la puerta. Giró la manija y sonrió radiantemente, entrando a la habitación, gracias a su ¡_Oh-tan-amada-intuición-Vongola! _Pudo notar que los jóvenes estaban nerviosos y respiraban agitadamente, no quiso perturbarlos más, menos a Harry que tendría su audiencia al día siguiente, así que decidió ocultar el motivo de su chequeo.

-¿Cómo están jóvenes?

Notó como todos se tensaban al considerar la posibilidad de que los hubiese descubierto.

-Muy bien, Tsuna, gracias

Harry le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando desviar la atención de su travesura.

-Solo quería avisarles que la cena está lista, ya pueden bajar.

Se adelantó, sabía que los chicos querían comentar sobre como casi eran descubiertos y quería dejarles lo suficientemente solos para que empezaran con sus cuchicheos.

Se asomó en el comedor justo cuando Molly pensaba subir a decirles lo mismo.

-Ya vienen en camino, por cierto, ¿Cómo ha estado, señora Weasley?

Tsuna tenía ese efecto encantador similar al de su tutor con las mujeres, incluso si la señora Wesley no estaba profundamente enamorada de él, sabía que se sentía nerviosa con su presencia.

-Muy bien, gracias Señor Sawada, ¿Cómo han estado ustedes? Veo que hoy no le acompañan sus guardianes

Tsuna expandió su sonrisa.

-No consideré que fuese apto traerlos en esa situación

Caminaron de regreso al comedor comentando temas triviales, los presentes morían de hambre y casi casi maldecían a los jóvenes por tardarse tanto en bajar.

-¿No tiene hambre, Tsunayoshi?

-La verdad es que he invitado a comer a Harry hace poco rato, así que no

Los demás le miraron con envidia, ahora, también maldiciéndolo a él. Rió un poco antes de sentarse a esperar pacientemente que llegaran quienes faltaban, su ahora entrenado oído, le permitió escuchar que venían hablando de lo poco que pudieron escuchar con la oreja artificial, Tsuna tragó en seco. Algunas personas en la sala querían proponerle que se uniese al pequeño grupo de defensa, pero él, quien había sido miembro de la mafia desde los 14 años de edad, sabía que no era el campo de juego para alguien tan joven como Harry, ni ninguno de los otros chicos.

El asunto había quedado zanjado entre ellos en cuanto, George Weasley, según recordaba, había terminado de bajar las escaleras, puesto que había asustado a su madre (Con solo ellos sabían cómo) la señora Wesley desapareció por los pasillos de la casa para buscar platos donde servirles, mientras que los juguetones gemelos se sentaban a lado de Sirirus, quien parecía orar por qué no le jugasen una broma pesada y a lado de estos, estaba Ron. En cambio, a su lado se sentaron pacifícamente Harry t Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, es un gusto conocerte.- Extendió su mano a la castaña para saludarla correctamente.

-El gusto sería mío, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero por favor no seas formal conmigo, llámame Tsuna

-D-de acuerdo Tsuna

Tsuna sonrió, para su desgracia la Granger caía también ante su aura.

-Dime, Hermione, he escuchado que eres muy inteligente, ¿Es verdad?

-¡Pero claro que lo es!- Hermione se había quedado hecha de piedra al escuchar como un completo desconocido sabía de ella, por lo cual, solo pudo escuchar como Ron salía en su ¨defensa¨puesto que en ningún momento se sintió ofendida, claro está.- ¡Es la persona más inteligente de este lugar!

-¿Puedes apostar por eso, Ron?

Hermione podía jurar que no estaba alucinando, ¡Claro que no! Pudo ver a la perfección como el desconocido cambiaba su sonrisa perfecta de amabilidad por una felina y su mirada se había vuelto más compleja además de que como si de un villano cínico de película se tratara, había apoyado sus codos en la mesa y entrelazado sus dedos para recargar su barbilla en estos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Es bueno que tengas amigos que confíen plenamente en ti como para apostar con un desconocido!

Todos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, el cual fue roto por Sirirus.

-¡Eso es verdad!- El padrino había soltado a reir quedamente.- Aunque admito que estoy completamente impresionado por la inteligencia de la Señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que la inteligencia de alguien más aquí le supera con creces.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien?- Las mejillas de Ron estaban tan rojas que parecía un tomate con cabello, parecía haber encontrado las palabras de Tsuna y Sirius como una ofensa.

-Sería es hombre por supuesto.- Sirius bebió de su copa mientras señalaba a Tsuna.- ¡Tiene cara de idiota pero es en realidad un genio!

-¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Así que estamos volviendo a los viejos tiempos, orangután ebrio!

Una serie de comentarios por el estilo se alargó después de eso, algunas personas estaban muertas de la risa, mientras quienes no tenían idea de la verdadera edad de Tsuna y el porqué de su apariencia no podían hacer más que confundirse por los diálogos que intercambiaban.

-¡Basta Sirius, por favor!- Parecía que Tsuna se derrumbaría pronto, reía a más no poder y su cara estaba pasando a una tonalidad violeta, mientras que unas cuentas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por lo mismo.- ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Y cuál es esa, Señor Sawada?- Preguntó el papá de Ron

-¡Estoy seguro de que te encantará! Es un juego de Muggles.- Si bien alguno que otro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como la mirada del jefe del Departamento del uso incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle se iluminaba, la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban curiosos.- ¡Juguemos un trivia de cultura general!  
-¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante?

-Es muy divertido cuando se tiene un castigo de por medio.- Tsuna posó la mirada sobre los gemelos, que eran quienes habían preguntado.- En este caso, cuando alguien se equivoque en la respuesta, 3 personas elegidas al azar le vaciaremos nuestro vaso de agua encima.

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para capturar la atención de ambos, quienes de inmediato ficharon a Ron como su víctima.

-Yo haré las preguntas, así que no jugaré.

-¡Eso es injusto!

-No, es realmente justo.- Hermione interrumpió a Ron.- Si es cierto lo bien que se habla de Tsuna, es posible que se sepa todas las respuestas, no tendría caso que jugase si nunca le tocará castigo

Tsuna asintió a lo dicho por la bruja.

-¡Bien, empecemos!

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se aburriesen de la trivia, a pesar de que era divertido vaciar el vaso de agua sobre los demás, pero eso nos les impidió pedirle a Tsuna que propusiera otros juegos, al final de la noche habían jugado Trivia, Mímica, ¡Incluso habían jugado verdad o reto! Donde los más perjudicados habían sido, por supuesto, los adultos.

Sin embargo, nadie había notado que Tsuna había salido de la casa por unos minutos.

-¿Has encontrado al chico?

Los ojos de Tsuna se encontraban sin vida, parecía una marioneta vacía, solo un cascarón, y contestaba precisamente a todo lo que el sujeto delante de él quisiera.

-Sí, señor.

-En ese caso ya sabes que hacer.

-Regresar adentro y olvidar este encuentro, liberar parcialmente esta hasta que usted lo requiera.

-Muy bien, regresa, mi títere.

Tsuna había despertado un tanto exaltado, otra vez había tenido un sueño raro, donde le daba información a un desconocido y al final este le ordenaba olvidar, para que lo último que recordara al despertar, fuese la cabellera platinada del individuo.

Sus sueños empezaban a asustarle, tendría que hablar con su ilusionista.

Volteó a ver el reloj, apenas las 4:23 a.m. Volvió a taparse con las cobijas y se acomodo en una posición cómoda, cada vez faltaba menos para el juicio de Harry, tendría que estar listo para cualquier cosa.


End file.
